<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>window by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124317">window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin'>howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Silly, bird marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It happened again!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today marks one year since i started posting op fics! i've been taking drabble requests over on <a href="https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/post/646014445062062080/today-is-the-1-year-anniversary-of-my-first-posted">tumblr</a> to celebrate</p>
<p>this request was for marco + window!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Thunk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Splash.</i>
</p>
<p>“It happened again!”</p>
<p>Thatch looked overboard to see a single blue feather floating atop the water.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he tossed his coat aside and dove in. Thankfully, the seawater transformed Marco back and made him much easier to find. In less than a minute, Thatch fished him out and brought him back onto the ship</p>
<p>“I… thought I told you to… keep that window open,” Marco panted as he lay sprawled out on the deck, absolutely drenched.</p>
<p>“Yes, and I told <i>you</i> to come in through the door,” Thatch replied. “You’re lucky you can heal yourself, birdbrain.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>